Triad of Blood
by CordeliaHalliwell
Summary: On Harry's 16th birthday Hermione arrives with an offer he is hard pressed to refuse, but will her gift be the key to defeating Voldemort and gaining the family he has always wanted or will it mean a loss of humanity and a swift and dark fall for the boy
1. Chapter 1

Title: Triad of Blood

Author: CordeliaHalliwell and Shattered Diamond

Summary: On Harry's 16th birthday Hermione arrives with an offer he is hard pressed to refuse, but will her gift be the key to defeating Voldemort and gaining the family he has always wanted or will it mean a loss of humanity and a swift and dark fall for the boy who lived.

A.N: So we couldn't decide on who to pair Harry with, Diamond likes Draco and I like Hermione so in our infinite wisdom we shrugged our shoulders, grinned, and crowed threesome! You have been forewarned, Diamond and I will try very hard to make this fair to all characters involved.

* * *

Harry watched as the Dursley's taillights faded into the night. On any other night he would have been glad to see the back of the Dursleys but tonight was his sixteenth birthday and even he didn't want to spend it alone. It was not unusual for Harry to be lonely during the summer but this summer had been worse than ever. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that his godfather had been murdered in a trap set for him.

He had spent the majority of his time at number 4 Privet Drive, half the time he wasn't even aware of the days passing by. The Dursley's had ignored him, they still gave him chores and had him cooking for them, but he no longer cared.

To be honest he hadn't even realized that it was his birthday until his letters and presents had arrived. Ron had sent a Chuddley Cannons jersey with a short note wishing him a happy birthday. Hagrid had sent a small carved figurine in the shape of a black dog; Harry had shoved it in his trunk after fighting the urge to cry. Mrs. Weasley had sent a parcel full of meat pies, pumpkin pasties, and small cake all of which he was grateful for considering that the Dursleys were still on their diet. He was still waiting for Hermione's gift.

Harry glanced at the clock again and sighed, it was ten thirty-five at night and he had yet to receive her present. He scowled and stood, he kicked his trunk on the way out of the room. He had just reached the stairs when he heard a loud series of knocks on the front door. He stood for a moment with his hands on the railing, before sighing and heading to open the door.

Death Eaters wouldn't knock.

He put his hand on the door knob, schooling his features to hide the pain he felt inside, who knows, it might be Mrs. Figg coming to check up on him. He turned the handle and opened the door, surprise blooming on his features as he registered the person on the other side.

Curly brown hair was tied back in a pony tail and warm caramel eyes stared back at him lighted by a soft smile. Hermione raised her hand in a small wave. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

He stood for a moment, unsure of what he should do. Hermione stared back at him, smile still gracing her face. "Are you going to invite me in or will you let me stand here all night?"

Harry smiled at her, opening the door wide. "Come in."

Hermione murmured, "Thank you." She stepped in the door, looking at the hallway pictures; she wasn't surprised to see that Harry did not grace the walls. She wrinkled her nose and drawled, "It certainly is clean in here."

Harry nodded in agreement, "My aunt cleans obsessively." He paused and then asked, "Not to be rude but what are you doing here."

Hermione turned her attention back to Harry and smiled gently, "I came to give you you're birthday present."

Harry stared at her puzzled, "You couldn't have sent an owl?"

"I'm fairly certain an owl wouldn't be able to carry my gift." She spun in a circle and then asked, "Where's you're room?"

Harry motioned to the stairs, he glanced at the cupboard door as he headed up. Hermione followed letting her eyes fall on the small door, they narrowed and a dark look fell over her features. She headed up the stairs, quietly noting the doors they passed.

Harry entered his room straitening the covers on the bed and motioning Hermione in.

"So… how have you been?" Harry asked as Hermione sat on the bed.

"Good." She looked at Harry closely noting how he stood near the doorway, shifting uncomfortably, before crossing his arms over his chest. He gave off an air of defensiveness and hidden pain. She sighed and went to him, he startled at the feeling of her dragging him to the bed, sitting him down next to her.

"Harry, I know you must be feeling guilty over Sirius' death." Harry gave a self-deprecating laugh.

"It's my fault—if I had only listened to you…" He leaned over, elbows on his knees, hands clasped tightly in front of him. "You said it was a trap, and it was. It's all my fault that he died, that everyone had to fight."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Harry, you were not responsible for Sirius' actions, nor for the rest of us."

Harry sat quietly for a minute before sitting up and turning to look at her, she could see the redness that rimed his eyes, could feel the despair that rolled off of him. "Hermione, I…"

"Shh," Hermione placed a finger over his lips. "No more talk of the past. It wasn't your fault."

Harry tried to speak again, but she stopped him. "Harry. Believe me, it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could."

She waited for Harry to give a motion of consent. "Harry, I came here for a reason. To give you a gift yes, but first I need to explain some things."

Harry grinned at her, though she could still see a great deal of pain lingering in his eyes.

"I've not been completely honest with you about who I am. You will understand the reason soon, however." A confused look washed over Harry's face.

"I… well, for one thing I am no muggle-born. I am a pureblood for all intents and purposes." She shrugged.

Harry gapped at her, "You're a pureblood?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes and…"

Harry cut in, "There's more?!"

Hermione huffed, "This will go a lot faster if you interrupt as little as possible."

This seemed extremely familiar to Harry, it usually _was_ best for him and Ron to just shut up and listen to Hermione, she usually had all the information they needed already and had already answered any questions they had by the time they could even process the questions they needed to ask. He nodded and leaned back slightly on the bed.

"In the year 996 A.D., Godric Gryffindor begged for help from the magical world, in hopes that someone would be able help his family. It was his daughter you see; she was powerfully magical, so powerful that the magic was killing her. It happens, rarely, so rarely that no one really knows what causes it. Imagine Harry, having so much magic that your body begins to wither and die…" Hermione trailed off and shuddered. She stood and walked to the Harry's window, she gazed outside, took a deep breath and continued, "You and this girl actually have quite a bit in common, her mother died for her, to give her more time, just four more days of life, just enough time for _him_ to arrive."

Harry breathed, "How did the girl's mother die?"

Hermione spared him a brief glance and then returned her gaze the quiet street, "She took as much of the magic into herself as she could and she did it knowing it would kill her."

Harry's face colored with sympathy for a girl long dead and then he asked, "Who arrived?"

Hermione turned and leveled Harry with a piercing look, softly she hissed, "A vampire…"

Harry stared, "No, Godric Gryffindor would never have let his child become…"

Hermione snapped, "He did, he didn't want to, but in his mind there was no other choice. He and the vampire decided that life, any life, was better than a slow and rather painful death." She smirked, "The ironic part is that becoming a vampire is quite possibly the most painful experience anyone might endure." She shrugged again, "Really both Godric and the vampire were rather stupid, to turn a ten year old."

Harry gasped, "She was ten!? They turned a little girl!?"

Hermione nodded, "It's against the law you realize, under vampire law at least, to make a vampire whose human body is under the age of sixteen." She glared, "As it should be, being ten for an eternity is a fate worse than death, your mind would grow but your body would stay the same, forever young, forever a child. Not to mention how hard it is to survive as a child alone."

"So Godric and this vampire broke the law, what happened to them?" Harry looked intensely curious.

Hermione smirked, "Nothing, Salazar protected them." She counted in her head.

"What?" Harry was befuddled.

"He got them out of the castle, the girl and the vampire, Godric stayed. It isn't well known but the split between the founders was definitely started by Godric's act of desperation."

"He was trying to save his daughter." Harry defended the founder of their house.

Hermione's face softened and she smiled again, "Yes he was."

Harry cocked his head, "What happened to the girl?"

Hermione sat down next to Harry and took his hand, "She spent nearly a thousand years as a ten year old and then in 1990 she forced her body to do something she had longed for for ages."

"What?" Harry squeezed Hermione's hand as he asked.

Hermione looked up from their clasped hands; she locked her eyes with his and replied, "She forced her body to age."

Harry narrowed his eyes and went through everything she had told him in his head. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Hermione's hand in his, it was cool to the touch but then Hermione's hands had always been cold. He shifted his fingers and clamped them around her wrist. He sucked in a breath and waited, every few seconds shifting his fingers in search of the heartbeat that hadn't been heard or felt for nigh on a thousand years. He opened his eyes slowly.

He pulled his hand from her grasp and stood, "You're…"

"Yes." Hermione answered before he had a chance to voice the whole question.

Harry opened his mouth and then shut it again, letting an awkward silence take over the room.

Finally after nearly ten minutes in total silence Hermione stood, "I understand if you're afraid of me now Harry or if you hate me. I'll just…" she waved her hand weakly, "Go."

She brushed past him only to be caught as he wrapped a hand around her arm, "I could never hate you Hermione and I'm not afraid of you."

Hermione looked grateful for the small measure of acceptance she saw in Harry's eyes and then her eyes narrowed as she caught a glimpse of something else in Harry eyes. Curiosity mixed with desire and recklessness.

Harry pulled Hermione closer to him and whispered, "What exactly did you intend to give me for my birthday?"

Hermione stared up at him and for the first time Harry noticed that her eyes seemed lit from within, in voice he had never heard before, made of silk she replied, "I think you know…"

Harry yanked her flush to him and demanded, "Give me my present." Hermione snaked a hand into his hair and jerked his head back, baring his neck.

"Be careful boy." Harry shivered at the underlying threat that hung in Hermione's tone. She loosened her grip slightly; just enough for him to see her ran her tongue across a sharp pair of canines that hadn't been there seconds ago.

Harry quipped, "Nice teeth."

Hermione snapped at him playfully and she her face smoothed into a serious expression, "It will hurt Harry."

Harry pressed closer, afraid she would change her mind, "You mentioned it would."

Hermione tugged at his hair again and fought the urge to bury her fangs in his throat, it had been so long since she had had wizard blood, "There's no going back."

Harry released her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I don't want to. I want this Hermione, please."

Hermione used her free hand to brush Harry's hair from his face. She smile gently and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips. Harry's arms tightened around Hermione's waist and in the back of his mind he smirked loyally at the fact that Hermione's kiss was not disgustingly wet as Cho's had been. A second later all thought's of Cho vanished.

Hermione felt a rush of relief as Harry pushed himself against her eagerly, she had used no thrall to entice him into accepting her kiss and yet he was; a second later the relief turned into hedonistic pleasure as she realized that for the first time she was creating a vampire because she wanted to, not because she had to.

She growled as Harry let out a needy gasp. She pulled back slightly and grabbed the edges of his shirt and yanked, tearing it off with little effort. She looked at him and asked one last time, "Are you sure?"

Harry stared down at her and slowly and deliberately he nodded. Hermione leaned forward but rather that return to his mouth she ran her lips along his throat, finding his pulsing vein instantly. With a quiet whimper she bit down, sinking her fangs easily into his flesh. She was surprised when he let out a groan and tangled one of his hands in her hair, pressing her closer, burying her fangs deeper. Hermione snarled in excitement and pulled eagerly from Harry's throat. She shoved against him and heaved him against the wall. A second later she had his hands pinned next to his head, stunning herself with the possessiveness that had coursed through her. She sucked hard and fast but careful at the same time.

Less than two minutes after she bitten Harry she heard his heart beat slow. She pulled away and forced herself to ignore Harry's moan of protest. She pulled his head down to her mouth and impaled her own tongue on one of her fangs. She crushed her lips to Harry's and felt a tremor of ecstasy she had never before experienced as Harry sucked hard on her tongue. She pulled back again and pulled Harry's head to her neck, his newly acquired fangs piercing through her marble like flesh as if it were butter and Hermione arched into his embrace. He sucked hard and Hermione let him. She let him drain her to within inches of her own death and then she yanked his head away. She leapt back and winced as he slid to the floor now that she was no longer supporting him.

Harry writhed and then he let out a blood curdling shriek. Hermione wanted nothing more than to go to him and hold him, but she had to hunt or she would die. She promised herself she would be back in under an hour. She made her way to the window and turned to look at Harry who was twisting and howling in pain. She winced and then dropped down into the front lawn; as she sped away as fast as she could she belatedly realized that Harry would no longer be the boy who lived.

A mile away in the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet drive Harry Potter's heart stuttered weakly.

* * *

Read and Review cuz seriously we need the motivation... ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. So this took forever… and we are sorry "No we aren't" *Growls* Shut up Diamond! We will endeavor to post quicker for the next chapter and again sorry.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione was rather proud of herself. She had managed to eat her fill in less than forty-five minutes. It would have gone faster if Hermione was the type to kill her food. She wasn't however and so to get her fill she had been forced to hunt three humans and drain just enough so that they would feel nauseous and dizzy for a few hours, but would ultimately be alright. She had been less than gentle with her prey in order to speed up her hunt.

As she neared Number 4 she winced as she heard Harry's screams. She should have placed a silencing charm on the bedroom but with the Ministry paying such close attention to Harry actions and Dumbledore watching she had been unwilling to use magic at the house. She may have to ward the house though; it wouldn't do for anyone to interrupt Harry's change.

She entered the house through Harry's window again and went down the stairs, flinching at the sound of Harry's pain. She made a show of leaving the house, locking it behind her; she knew there were watchers, and that they would be no match for her if they interrupted. She jumped back into his window and went to him, picking him up easily and depositing him on the bed, she would be able to keep him from falling off soon. She headed down into the kitchen searching for some washcloths and getting a bowl of cool water. There would be little else she could do for his pain.

She sat next to him on the bed, dabbing the washcloth against his forehead, wiping the sweat that beaded there, away. His body shook violently, his temperature wavering between hot and cold, his skin pale and bloodless. By now the blood she had given him would be absorbing into his muscles, and bloodstream, beginning to be pumped through his body. His heart would be the last thing the blood affected, first would be his digestive system as he would no longer need it as a vampire.

She knew from experience that as time passed his pain would increase. As his major organs started to shut down, and as his bones and muscles shifted and changed his pain would increase tenfold. She would have to have the house warded before the next night or someone would hear his screams. She would have to use vampire magic to repel the muggles and wizards who were in the area.

She waited until his shaking ceased for a moment, his muscles were probably being affected as they sometimes twitched. She stood, headed to the door and placed her hand against it, checking the status of the present wards. The blood ward was the weakest, not surprising since the Dursley's were gone and they had never treated Harry well anyway. There was a magic detection spell in place as well, strange that it wasn't the standard one, this one would detect any and all magic, not just wizard, she looked closely at the runic language of the spell before changing it to not detect her own magic. There was one detection spell left, it was set to detect the life signs of those present in the house, she noticed that it hadn't sent an alarm to whoever was watching it, usually these wards would activate if the occupants were close to death, which Harry might as well have been. Unless it worked off of the magical life, which would not be affected by the body's state, in fact magic would usually be running rampant healing a wizard if they were dying.

Satisfied with the fact that she would not be detected casting the new wards she began casting, first she brought her hand to her mouth, pricking her finger on a fang, vampiric wards always needed blood to be effective. Her first order of business was to cast a silencing ward, it was done quickly, silencing wards were some of the simplest to cast, but they were also the easiest to take down.

She glanced back at Harry to make sure he had not started writhing again, she was unsure on how long it would take the muscles to finish changing. She went back to casting the wards.

Next up was a repelling ward, it would stop just about everything except small animals from coming near the house, that would allow for owls to arrive, should any one contact Harry. She hoped that there wouldn't be any letters; it would be a hassle to forge Harry's writing, if only because it would take her attention away from him.

She glanced back as Harry groaned, but his body was still. She focused back on the wards, only one left to cast. The last ward was the hardest to cast, it was designed to keep magic contained within an area rather than repel it from coming in. She knew that as a wizard Harry would be powerful, but with the addition of vampire magic, he would be much stronger. This was the danger of turning wizards, she had not told Harry, but it was an unspoken rule among vampires not to turn wizards.

The release of magical energy would eventually happen; she couldn't know exactly when it would happen though. The battle between wizard and vampire magic would end with them merging inside of Harry. He would have to get used to casting spells with his wand again, lest he overload his wand unintentionally.

The wards settled and she drew her hand away from the door, for a moment there were glowing symbols on the door where she had laid her hand, they were in the old tongue of the vampires, as all their spells were. The language was one of the oldest and any spell cast in it was that much more powerful because of it. She left the door and went back to Harry's side, taking the cloth to his forehead, she would eventually have to get more water, but she could get it from the bathroom easily.

At least she wouldn't have to leave him for any other reason.

Harry began to writhe again on the bed, his groaning starting up it again, and it soon turned into whimpers of pain and then to screams. She flinched at the sound, hers ears were sensitive enough to sound as it was. At least his heart was still beating faintly, it was just enough to keep the venom that initiated the change pumping through his system.

Hours passed, she left once to refill the bowl, but otherwise she stayed by his side. There was nothing she could do for his pain, no matter how much she wished she could prevent him from having to go through it.

His screams stopped at one point, she wiped at his mouth seeing a spec of blood when his head jerked to the side. She looked out the window, noticing for the first time that it was late afternoon. The light from the sun was falling on them, she could not feel the warmth that it provide the earth, but she knew that Harry still could, his temperature hadn't stabilized to the normal cold of vampires, until that happened he would still receive some comfort from human necessities.

She laid her hand on his forehead, knowing that the coolness of her skin would feel good against his burning skin. She flinched yet again as he let out another scream; there was nothing left she could do but wait.

* * *

The change took five more days to run through his system before he started to become cold, his heart slowing slightly. By the fourth day he had stopped screaming, she knew that it was merely because he couldn't rather than not feeling any more pain.

The sun dawned on the sixth day; his eyes had opened, briefly, as she had laid the cloth on his face. His eyes were glazed over; the vibrant green had lightened noticeably. She noticed the red ring that surrounded his pupil; this worried her a little, as it meant that Harry would need blood immediately upon finishing the change. She had already planned to provide for his first taste of blood as a full vampire, but this meant that his hunger was already affecting him.

He would be a powerful vampire, just as he was a powerful wizard.

The afternoon of the seventh the Dursley's returned, she let them through the wards, but made sure they stayed unaware of her presence and that they didn't bother Harry.

It was nearing midnight when Harry finally woke from the change, she watched as his red tinged eyes took in the room, he would probably be feeling disoriented from the sudden absence of pain after this week. She cut her wrist to get his attention. His focus shifted to it immediately, and he lunged at her arm, teeth already descended as he latched onto the wound.

She had forgotten how strong newborn vampires were. She could feel the blood being drained from her, it would sate Harry long enough to get him to a human donor. Human blood at this stage would ensure that he would stay strong. She would not weaken him by limiting him to animal blood as she had been feeding from these past few years while at Hogwarts.

Harry jerked away from her as the sound of the Dursley's moving in the hall reached his ears. The sound of their rushing blood would be more enticing than hers. She smirked as a thought occurred to her. The Dursley's would make a nice first meal for Harry; they would pay him back for their treatment of him for all those years.

She stood and went to the door; Harry watching her carefully, the red tinge was receding from his eyes quickly. He made to stand, but she held a hand up. She could hear the tale tell sound of Vernon's heart on the other side. The sound had been strained, just as Dudley's was; she knew it was due to their eating habits.

She opened the door, startling the large man on the other side. She reached out dragging the man through the doorway, closing the door quickly. There was a moment as Vernon struggled against her hold before he was caught by her thrall, Harry stood from the bed, nearing the large man, she saw no recognition in his eyes, but knew that he would become aware of his surroundings with a little more blood in his system.

The bite he delivered was surprisingly clean for a first bite. She had seen quite a few newborns tear into their first victim without care. Messy wouldn't begin to describe some of the bites she had seen in her many years of existence. She listened closely to Vernon's heart and debated for a moment whether or not to just let him drain the man completely. She dismissed the idea quickly. Harry might not feel anything immediately after draining the man, but he would feel guilt as soon as instinct conceded to logic. Vernon's heart beat reached the point where he would still be healthy after a bit of rest, though he would feel nausea for a while. She dragged Harry off the man, holding him tight as Vernon wavered. She would have to be careful dealing with Harry right now. She sent Vernon out of the room, releasing the thrall as soon as he was out of sight.

Harry fought her, trying to go after him. She sealed the door and pushed him towards the bed, growling in warning. He stopped and looked at her, instinctively recognizing her as his sire. She waited by the door, listening for the sound of Dudley's heart to pass close to the door. When the boy did, she opened the door and pulled him inside, thralling him before he could struggle. Again she let Harry bite him and waited until Dudley reached the point of safety, then pulled him away. Harry didn't fight nearly as much this time.

When Dudley was outside the room she sealed the door and watched as Harry inspected his room. The red was gone from his gaze, and clarity seemed to finally be entering his eyes. She waited until he sat on his bed to start speaking.

"How are you feeling Harry?" She asked softly, leaning against the door.

Harry looked up at her, his eyes clear from the blood lust and from the pain of the change. "I feel… strong. I'm still hungry."

Hermione nodded. "The hunger is always there, it never leaves, you can only learn to control it."

Harry nodded; he frowned and looked up at her a look of shock and fear entering his eyes. "The Dursleys! I.. I didn't-"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I stopped you from draining them too much. They won't remember anything of the bite."

"Thank you."

Hermione went to his side, brushing his hair out of his face and touching his scar briefly. A satisfied smile crossed her face. "You won't have to worry about Voldemort's connection to you anymore Harry."

He looked at her in shock. "Why?"

"Your scar, it's healed." She didn't think Harry was fully aware of what this meant, nor was she entirely sure what the darkness she had always felt from Harry was, but it was gone now.

He lifted his hand to his head, feeling for the scar that had never quite healed over, there was now a smooth scar, a normal scar. "It's gone. What about the prophecy then? Am I free from it as well?"

Hermione shrugged. "Prophecies are difficult things to predict, half of them are self-fulfilling, the others are minor annoyances." She knew that Harry's was more likely the former than the later, that if Voldemort had never heard the prophecy, that nothing would have ever happened to the Potter family.

Harry looked away from her and to the wall, blankly staring it, tracing the now prominent paint strokes with his eyes. "I still have to fight him, I have to kill him."

"Yes." Hermione knew that Harry would do what he had to, he would destroy Voldemort, but he would still feel the guilt of killing a human. She hoped that the vampire part of Harry would temper that guilt to something less painful.

Harry stood finally and rolled his head, cracking his neck. He smiled, "I feel so different."

Hermione nodded, "You'll have to work on acting human, walking slowly, making a show of eating, but with a little work no one will notice anything about save maybe you're eyes."

Harry's eyes widened and he whirled took look at her, "What about the sun!"

Hermione smiled, "I'm a day-walker Harry and now so are you. The sun means nothing to us."

Harry exhaled out of habit in relief and turned to his mirror, "My eyes are lighter." He stared at his eyes and lifted a hand to brush against the surface. His eyes were a pale viridian, very different from the deep emerald of his human eyes. He noticed that the darkness in the room was insignificant to his new eyes. They picked up the minutest detail of his rooms and Harry belatedly realized that he really should dust.

Hermione spoke, "You're perfect Harry."

Harry turned to her and grinned brilliantly, in less than a second he was across the room sweeping in her arms and swinging her around, softly as he set her down he whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

Hermione pulled away and ordered playfully, "Go shower and change you're clothes."

Harry cocked his head and asked, "Why?"

Hermione smirked, "Because we're going to Diagon Alley."

* * *

R&R

So Harry's first meal was the Dursleys… Karma is kind of a bitch isn't it?


End file.
